


Tremble do those (who unveiled the light)

by Huinari, Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huinari/pseuds/Huinari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Just as Jadeite has remembered everything in the past, the firebird that was his guide on this journey of his memories, bursts into flames and fades away, leaving but a single feather. A distraught Jadeite breaks down realising he is all alone, feeling like he is beyond redemption for his past actions.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Tremble do those (who unveiled the light)




End file.
